Ruthie's a Teen Mom
by misskate1990
Summary: Ruthie finds out shes pregnant I will be doing more chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

7th Heaven Fan Fiction by Katie

Chapter 1

it was a nice sunny Saturday morning in Glen Oak The Camdens were busy having breakfast

David: good breakfast Mom

Sam: yeah Mom good breakfast

Annie: thanks boys

Eric: yeah good breakfast honey

Ruthie *comes in the Kitchen*

Annie: good Morning Ruthie want some breakfast?

Ruthie: oh no thanks Mom i'm not hungry

Annie: oh are you feeling okay?

Ruthie: yeah I feel fine i'm going to get ready to meet T-bone at the Promenade

Annie: okay, have fun

Ruthie: *smiles* I will *she goes back upstairs to change*

David: i'm done eating

Sam: me too

Annie: *takes the plates*

Sam: can we ride our bikes?

Annie: sure you can just stay in the yard

David and Sam: We will *they go outside*

Ruthie: *gets to the the Promenade* Hey T-bone *they kiss*

T-Bone: hey Ruthie want something to eat?

Ruthie: yeah i'm starving

T-Bone: i'll Order

Ruthie: T-Bone I have something to tell you

T-Bone: okay whats up?

Ruthie: I don't know how to say this but.. i i i I'm Pregant

T-Bone: what? are you sure?

Ruthie: yes i'm sure I have all the symptoms and I took a test it was positive

T-Bone: oh no this is not good have you told your Parents?

Ruthie: no I haven't i'm waiting for the right time

T-Bone: how did this happen? we used a condom?

Ruthie: I think the condom Broke

T-Bone: this is not good Mr. and Mrs. Camden are gonna kill me, Kevin will even Kill Me

Ruthie: don't worry we won't tell them yet we need think of the right time to break the news

T-Bone: Okay, but it has to be soon they will notice when you start getting bigger

Ruthie: I know maybe we should just tell them today?

T-Bone: ok might as well get it over with

Ruthie: alright


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruthie and T-Bone get home

Annie: hi how was the Promenade

T-Bone it was good Mrs. Camden

Ruthie: yeah Mom it was fun

Annie : good to hear anyone want any cookies fresh out of the oven

Ruthie: *looks at the cookies* no thanks she runs upstairs to the bathroom*

T-Bone: no thanks Mrs. Camden *runs up to check on Ruthie

Ruthie: *in the bathroom throwing up*

T-Bone: Ruthie are you okay?

Ruthie: i'm fine really! *leans over to thow up again*

T-Bone: you are you sure we should tell them now?

Ruthie: yes i'm sure i'll go tell my dad its time for a family meeting

T-Bone okay i'll be in the living room waiting

Ruthie: *in Eric's offic*


	3. Chapter 3

Ruthie: Dad?

Eric: yes Ruthie?

Ruthie : dad I was wondering if we could do a family meeting there's something I need to tell the family, and can you have sam and david stay upstairs

Eric: yes of course

Ruthie: *hugs Eric* thanks dad

Eric *calls Lucy and Kevin* Hey Lucy just wanted to tell you and Kevin theres a family meeting

Lucy: okay we will be there is everything ok?

Eric: i'm not sure something with Ruthie she planned it

Lucy: we will be there now bye

Eric: ok see you soon

Annie: eric what is this about a family meeting?

Eric: Ruthie wanted to do a family meeting I think Ruthie is up to something

Annie : I hope everything is ok

Eric: so do I


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting

Eric: David & Sam will you two go take Savannah to your room and play toys with her?

David & Sam: okay Dad *they go upstairs*

Lucy, Kevin, Eric & Annie sit down

Ruthie & T-bone walk in the living room

Ruthie: I have something to say

Lucy: well what is it that you needed to have this meeting

Ruthie: nervesly i'm pregnant

Annie: *upset* what? are you sure

Ruthie: yes mom i'm sure I have all the symptoms and I took a test it was positive

Eric: *angery* I thought we made it clear no having sex untill your Married

Ruthie: I know i'm sorry *starts crying*

Lucy: may I ask why you two didn't use protection?

Ruthie: we did the condom must have broke

Kevin: what are you planning to do?

Ruthie: i'm not sure we might want to keep it

Eric: your only 17 you can't be having a baby your still one yourself

Ruthie: i'm not a baby i'm very mature for my age

Eric: well you sure wasn't thinking clearly when you decided to have sex I just can't believe my baby is having a baby *wallks out angry*

Annie: I can't believe it either we will talk more about this tommrrow i'm going to check on the kids *leaves the room*

Lucy: I can't believe my little sister is having a baby *i'm gonna get Savannah*

Kevin: i'll go with you

T-Bone will that went well

Ruthie *still crying* yeah


End file.
